Keefe Sencen
Keefe Sencen'Keefe Sencen. The one character nobody can ever fully understand, nor can they predict his next move. The Keefe Sencen Idolization Wiki is the hub for all-things-Keefe, and for fans to discuss Keefe-related topics. Accepted contributions include Fanfictions, Art, Role-play, Debate, and Miscellaneous Information, as long as they all have to do with Keefe, the character we all know and love. (pronounced Sen-Sin) is a member of the Black Swan and an ex-member of the Neverseen. He joined the Neverseen as an attempt to infiltrate their organization and tear it down from the inside. He is the son of Lord Cassius Sencen and Lady Gisela Sencen. Fitz Vacker is his best friend, and he's always wished he was a Vacker. Keefe has a very fragile past, as his father was not encouraging as a child, and his mother, a member of the Neverseen since before his birth, only has a use for him as a pawn. In Exile, he admits to Sophie that he often hides behind his jokes and teasing. The name Keefe means noble, gentle, handsome, and lovable. Physical Appearance Keefe is tall with messy, artfully and carefully disheveled blonde hairKeefe is always very particular about his self-proclaimed 'awesome' hair, claiming it makes him extremely good looking. He refuses to allow anyone to insult its beauty. and startlingly ice blue eyes. He is very meticulous with his hair and is known to have several elvin hair products. So many, in fact, that when they are looking through his bedroom in Lodestar, Tam says, "Dude - this guy uses more hair products than I do!" Sophie has described him as very handsome and has remarked that many other girls probably find him attractive. He is described to have broad shoulders and to be cleaned up well. He has a lean, slim frame and, as of Nightfall, a scar under his ribs from King Dimitar's attack. Sophie also noted his “rather impressive amount of muscle tone.” Many girls in Foxfire have crushes on him, as well as all the human girls when they snuck into the Forbidden Cities. Abilities *Empath - Keefe is an Empath, which means that he can feel other people's emotions. He can also feel Silveny's emotions and he talks to her, but in a different way than Sophie, who can understand what Silveny is transmitting to her. Keefe can feel Sophie's emotions without physical contact. He received this talent from his father, although Sophie's emotions are stronger than most elves for unknown reasons. In Nightfall, he learns that he can tap into Sophie's emotional center and thus control her emotions, sending an ice blue wind through her mind to calm her. *Photographic memory - Like Sophie, Keefe has a photographic memory. This is why he has skipped a level (Level One) and can get away with ditching Foxfire sessions without falling behind. In Nightfall, Lady Gisela says that Keefe inherited it from her. *Mimicry - Keefe can mimic, and he shows that he can do a perfect impression of Sophie Foster, Lady Gisela, Dame Alina (now Councillor Alina), and Magnate Leto. He is not actually a Polyglot; he learned to mimic by imitating his mother, Lady Gisela, who is a Polyglot. *Artist - Keefe is an amazing artist. However, his parents (mainly his father) don't appreciate his talents and even tell him art is a waste of time. Sophie mentions multiple times she thinks his drawings are incredibly realistic, so much that they look like photographs. In book six, Nightfall, Keefe gives Sophie a painting of her with Grady and Edaline, and one of her, him, Fitz, Dex, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Wylie, and Sophie is blown away by how beautiful they are. Keefe paints himself next to Sophie. *Prankster Extraordinaire- Keefe always seems to find ways to annoy Dame (now Councillor) Alina and many other people. Every time, it's something new. Gulons, reekrod, muskog, etc. He LOVES pranks. He also pulls them on his verbally abusive father, Lord Cassius. His most famous prank was the Great Gulon Incident. (Details are highly confidential). *Friendship and Sacrifices- Keefe tries to do everything that he can to help his friends. He even sacrifices everything for his friends, especially Sophie. He joined the Neverseen to be a double agent and give information back to the Black Swan and Sophie. Keefe's plans didn't work out so well though, and he ended up being found out, and when he tried to prove his loyalty to the Neverseen by taking Sophie's only way back home, he lost his friends trust. He is mistunderstood, and thinks with his heart before his mind. Biography Keefe is an only child, and his best friend is Fitz. He usually hangs out with the Vackers and treats them like family and vice versa. When he's not helping to save the elvin world or teasing Sophie, Keefe plays Base Quest with Fitz, Biana, and Sophie. He also likes to play Bramble with Fitz and sometimes Biana. At home, his mother ignores him and his father always scolds him. Keefe impressed his father in the book Exile by telling him that he was helping Sophie with Silveny the Alicorn. This impresses Keefe's father because Silveny is the key to the people's faith in the Council and his father works for the Council. In Neverseen, Sophie mentions that Keefe's father is verbally abusing him. Despite his father's seriousness, Keefe is fun loving, even giving the nickname Glitter Butt to Silveny despite her importance. He has fun teasing people - especially Sophie. He is also kind to Sophie when she is at her weakest. He suggested to Elwin to rename the Healing Center the Foster Center because of how many times Sophie had to go there. In the first book, Keefe is known to have a goofy personality and has a reputation as a troublemaker. In Exile, however, Keefe has a more important role, and you get a glimpse at his more compassionate side when Sophie is upset about Alden's broken mind. In Everblaze, he does a great deal of aiding Sophie with whatever mysteries she has to solve involving the Black Swan. At the end of the book, Keefe fights his mother and begins to harbor a deep grudge against her. In Neverseen, Keefe takes on a darker, more angry edge in some areas of the book, especially when it has to do with his mother. This book is when you really get a glimpse into what it's like to be in Keefe's world. You see his sensitivity and struggle to hold himself together. After learning that his mother had a Washer hide many of his memories of her when he was a child, he joins the Neverseen in order to save his mother and find answers. In Lodestar, it is revealed it was also to infiltrate their organization. In book four, Neverseen, Keefe feels betrayed by his mother and fights with emotions of regret, grief, and guilt. He still loves his mother deep down but refuses to admit it. Keefe is desperate to gain the memories stolen by his mother, and when he does, he believes that he was never meant to be a hero, but a villain. He had later found out that it wasn't only his mother who was part of Neverseen, it was also Alvar Vacker, whom Keefe looked up to. Keefe decides to join the Neverseen so he can work as a double agent, but he did not tell anyone that until the next book Lodestar. When Keefe joins the Neverseen, Sophie sneaks along with him, he tries to protect her. Keefe ends up sacrificing Sophie's cache, given to her by Kenric, and steals it by mimicking her voice because he overheard her and Fitz talking about the cache's password, "221 B Baker Street". He tells Sophie he can't be who she wants him to be. He begs Sophie not to hate him, and his last words before Sophie leaves are "I have to do this. Please don't hate me." He gives her a necklace with one temporary leaping crystal so that she can escape. In book 5, Lodestar, Keefe impersonated Magnate Leto at Foxfire and led Sophie inside "his" office. After that, every night and later on in the book, every morning in his Neverseen hideout, he has a telepathic conversation with Sophie. It is in this scene that he reveals that he is a double agent and is actually on Sophie's side. Later Sophie, Tam, and Fitz find one of the hideouts and find Keefe and three others (Brant, Ruy, and Alvar), ready to capture them. When Tam and Fitz get trapped behind a force field, Sophie decides she has no choice but to inflict on them. Then she wakes Keefe up and Keefe begs to take Alvar with him back to Fintan so he can gain his trust and steal his cache (along with Kenric's) and Sophie finally agrees. Towards the end of the book, Keefe finally flees the Neverseen while Sophie is at the Peace Summit and he finds her at Lumenaria and is there when Mr. Forkle dies. It is also revealed that Keefe's blood is the key to open a mysterious door, possibly part of the Lodestar Initiative. At the very end, Sophie learns from Keefe that her parents may be in danger. She light leaps to their new home and discovers that it has been ransacked. Her parents aren't there but her little sister Amy is. Amy sees Sophie and all she says is "Sophie?" In book 6, Nightfall, Keefe is no longer associated with the Neverseen. When he and Sophie make contact with Lady Gisela through his blood-sealed imparter, she answers. Lady Gisela says she needs him to go to Ravagog and deliver a message to King Dimitar. When they get there, Keefe declares himself to be a Mercadir. King Dimitar challenges Keefe to a sparring match where the first person to draw blood from the opponent three times wins. If Keefe wins, they get they the starstone hairpin that they want. Keefe wins by a hair, and he learns that his mother, in the message, told Dimitar to challenge Keefe to a fight to "prove that he's not worthless like the others". In addition, his mother told Dimitar to assign Keefe a bodyguard (if he won). He ends up being assigned Ro, King Dimitar's daughter. Relationships Child Relations *'SOPHIE (close friend/ love interest) Sophie and Keefe met midway through book 1 and since that time the two have become good friends. Keefe always wants to join Sophie on her adventures and is there for her various times throughout the series. In Book 2: Exile, Keefe, and Sophie get to know each other better. Lodestar (page 58) may have also hinted to Keefe liking her as he says, "You can ignore it all you want, Foster, but sooner or later you're going to have to solve the triangle. Or should we get real and call it a square?" Neverseen hinted a couple times that Keefe could possibly like Sophie, due to his constant teasing and subtle compliments. In Neverseen, it becomes quite obvious that Keefe likes Sophie, becoming jealous of Tam, who he believes is trying to join the "Sophie Foster Fan Club". They share many close moments, and he even goes as far to give her a necklace that he had originally made for his mother, in order to protect her from himself and then he almost kisses her. Also in Neverseen, when Keefe says "Hold hands and look into each other's eyes", he reveals that he is quite jealous of Fitz and knows Sophie has feelings for Fitz. He also seems to confide in Sophie more than the others, as well as stalling his own reckless plans for "only her". They also shared two "window slumber parties", where they both sleep at their respective windowsills, covered in blankets, just to enjoy each other's company. Sophie is heartbroken when Keefe joins the Neverseen, and, trying to honor his last wish, tries as best as she can, not to hate him. In Lodestar, they often communicate telepathically while Keefe is with the Neverseen. When Mr. Forkle passes away in Lumenaria, Keefe was there to hold Sophie in his arms, keeping her together. When Sophie finds Amy after her parents are taken, Keefe asks if she is okay and asks if Sophie still hates him. Sophie replies, "I'm never going to hate you, Keefe." In Nightfall, he continually hints that he likes Sophie. Keefe often visits Havenfield, and the share some sweet moments which hint at more than what is said. In the Barnes and Noble exclusive version of Nightfall, Keefe admits that he likes Sophie. Ro remarks that "he's got it bad" for Sophie. He also was "dreaming about a pair of gold-flecked brown eyes" and told Ro that he would be whatever Sophie needed "until she was ready for more". *'FITZ' (best friend) Fitz is Keefe's best friend. The two are very close and have known each other all throughout their school lives. Their friendship began in Level Two when Keefe was the weird guy who skipped a level, and Fitz was the guy who kept disappearing all the time. No one wanted to hang out with either of them, so they became best friends. Keefe is often at the Vacker house, Everglen, playing base quest, playing Bramble, or just hanging out. Fitz says that he and Keefe became friends because they were both eccentric and they did not fit in. In Lodestar, Fitz is obviously angry at Keefe for joining the enemy. He was described as "afraid" rather than angry, which is Fitz's normal reaction. They grow further apart, with Fitz feeling unable to trust Keefe and Keefe in turn mostly communicating with Sophie. At the end of the book, they reconcile, but there is still tension between them. In Nightfall, Fitz and Keefe have a lot of tension between each other, fighting a silent war. Throughout the book, it is hinted to be over jealousy, most likely over their relationships with Sophie. *'DEX' (friend) Keefe meets Dex through Sophie, but their bond is later implied to extend farther than that. In Book 3, when it is revealed Dex is a Technopath, Keefe begins planning various schemes with him. Keefe and Dex both like to tease Sophie and Fitz about being Cognates. Keefe often jokes with Dex about pranking Councillor Alina (when she had been the principal of Foxfire Academy) with elixirs and using his Technopathic skills to make elaborate schemes, which Dex always declines. Dex and Keefe seem to become really good friends during Neverseen. The two both use the nickname "Wonderboy" for Fitz. This is most likely due to many girls liking Fitz, including Sophie. They have also grown closer as friends as Fitz and Keefe's friendship becomes more strained. *'BIANA' (friend/possible love interest) Biana is the sister of Keefe's best friend, Fitz. They are childhood friends, and they have hung out with each other for many years. She saved his life in Everblaze, tackling Lady Gisela, who tried to shoot him with a melder. She is shown to have a romantic interest in Keefe, even though it is not implied that Keefe had returned any feelings for her. In the fourth book, Keefe admits that he has kissed Biana before in a dare, describing it as "mostly on the cheek." Keefe cares a lot about Biana and it is clear that he does not wish for her to get hurt. It can be noted that the "mostly" rather than only was brought by Biana turning her head on the cheek kiss (which was a dare) and having him catch the corner of her mouth. In the sixth book, Keefe denies having a liking for Biana and admits that he flirts with everybody else to try to send the message when speaking with Sophie. *'TAM' (frenemy) Keefe is jealous when Tam and Sophie interact, even though the two of them do not have any romantic interest in each other. Keefe also doesn't want Tam to take a reading of him, which makes it hard for them to trust each other. Keefe often calls him "Bangs Boy," and says "his (Keefe's) hair is cooler (than Tam's)." Tam refuses to talk to Keefe until Keefe submits to a shadow reading, which he has yet to do. In Nightfall when Keefe is apologizing for betraying everyone Tam tells Keefe he his not worthless but parents like theirs can make him feel that way. He says that he forgives him but that doesn't stop him from teasing Keefe throughout the remainder of Nightfall. *'LINH' (friend) In Lodestar, it is shown that Keefe was impressed by how Linh controlled the river so well. He was also worried that the Neverseen might have hurt Linh, showing he somewhat cares for her. Adult Relations *'LORD CASSIUS' (father) Lord Cassius is shown as a very controlling father. He often states how disappointed in Keefe, but his negative intentions have never extended farther than that. Later, after Keefe knows about his mom being in the Neverseen, he says he is surprised his dad "turned out to be the good parent". Lord Cassius wrote a book about Empaths called The Heart of the Matter. Keefe describes his dad as not so much an author but "torturer of innocent readers." In Lodestar, Lord Cassius seems to be softer on Keefe as he asks Sophie to tell Keefe that "If he ever comes back he'll always have a home." Sophie, though, does state that Lord Cassius might have been verbally abusing Keefe, along with Lady Gisela. *'LADY GISELA' (mother) Lady Gisela often states her disappointment in her son, but it extends farther than that. At the end of Everblaze, it is revealed that she is part of the Neverseen. In Neverseen, Keefe learns that his mother has had someone Wash his memories so that he wouldn't remember her affiliations with the Neverseen. Broken, hurt, remorseful, and feeling a tad bit guilty, he joins the ranks of the evil group in order to retrieve his memories. In Nightfall, she's shown to be extremely manipulative. *'ALDEN' (guardian) Alden is like a father to Keefe, always allowing him to stay over and making sure everything is working out for Keefe. When Alden's mind is broken the grief is agonizing for Keefe, but he does not blame Sophie as Fitz did. *'GRADY' (Sophie's adopted father) Grady is Sophie's father and has always been mistrusting of Keefe. He always called Keefe That Boy. When Keefe ran away to join the Neverseen, Grady got more upset at him. In Nightfall though, after Keefe returns from his bed rest, Keefe talks with Sophie and makes her feel better. This causes Grady to "study Keefe as if he'd never seen before in his life." This hints that Grady might be getting used to Keefe. *'SANDOR' (friend) Keefe is constantly teasing Sandor and trying to make trouble for him. He always calls Sandor 'Gigantor.' Sandor acts annoyed but is actually very fond of Keefe and sometimes trusts him. He also shows signs of wanting to protect Keefe as well as Sophie, at least before the end of Book 4. *'RO' (Personal bodyguard/friend) Sophie, Keefe and Lady Cadence deliver a scroll to King Dimitar from Lady Gisela (Keefe's mom) that requested that Keefe proves he is worthy and that he gets a bodyguard for extra protection. Keefe and Ro have many similarities such as liking to cause trouble. Ro thinks that Sophie and Keefe are adorable together "especially when she gets the look in her eye that she wants to rip his head off". In the Barnes and Noble exclusive edition Ro refers to Sophie as Keefe's "little girlfriend" and teases him about his crush on Sophie. Keefe does not correct her when she says this. References Reviews of Keefe Leana the queen of telepaths Keefe is amazing. I don’t have an obsession with Keefe Sencen... SAID NO ONE EVER! Keefe Sencen has beautiful ice blue eyes and some amazing...hair! He is a possible love interest for Sophie, is a member of the black swan. List Name Here (Add Review) Official Art Gallery Artists' Work 1) Courtney Godbey 2 & 3) Laura Hollingsworth Lodestar Version 4 & 5) Laura Hollingsworth Nightfall Version Keefe2.jpg|Courtney Godbey LodestarKeefeOfficial.jpg|Laura Hollingsworth: Lodestar File:Keefe Sencen Color2.jpg NightfallKeefeOfficial.jpg|Laura Hollingsworth: Nightfall Keefe Nightfall.jpg Keefe on the Cover Exile TypeREV.jpg|Book 2: Exile Tumblr niuhdg8Tbf1r8gymno1 540.jpg|Book 4: Neverseen Nightfall.jpg|Book 6: Nightfall Featured Fanart Gallery Credits Show/Hide table Gallery Keeper of the lost cities fanart keefe sencen by sarlmigaloie-dbixpyv.jpg|SarlMigaLoie Tumblr owv3a5Kewe1wu0a20o1 500.jpg Dd18714e3633109f4f38d4fee8090bdd--keeper-sky.jpg|Jadehari Keefe sencen by arurinn-daogo3x.png.jpeg|arguinn Symbolic Songs Songs Homehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE- Phillip Phillips When it Rainshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMF4B3wDO_E - Paramore Just Hold Onhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJOqJ-RitOg - Steve Aoki and Louis Tomlinson I'm The Onehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weeI1G46q0o - DJ Khaled Treat You Betterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY2yjAdbvdQ - Shawn Mendes One Last Timehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wg92RrNhB8s - Ariana Grande Introducing Mehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJUEWRoWMhw - Nick Jonas Perfecthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g - Ed Sheeran Dollhousehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84 - Melanie Martinez Never Grow Uphttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq34Zy0s1mA - Taylor Swift Whataya Want From Mehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo - Adam Lambert Don’t Tell Mehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE48SVjGMUc - Ruel WILDhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU - Troye Sivan Smilehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KagvExF-ijc - Avril Lavigne Who Are You Really?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wl4UnxMlJY - Mikky Ekko Shout Out to My Exhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFDzhKdrN9M - Little Mix If I Die Younghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM - The Band Perry Castle Of Glasshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w - Linkin Park In My Bloodhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36tggrpRoTI - Shawn Mendes Hard To Face Realityhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kDklB6-69Q - Poo Bear Song References Quotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Information Pages Category:Special Category:Characters